falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cannibal Johnson
|modspecial = (Remnants power armor only) |tag skills = (Remnants power armor only) |derived =Hit Points: 365 DT: 24 (Leather armor) DT: 36 (Remnants power armor) |actor =Peter Renaday |dialogue =VRemCannibalJohnson.txt |edid =VRemCannibalJohnson |baseid = |refid = }} Cannibal Johnson is a former Enclave soldier, living in his cave in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Johnson was a soldier in the Enclave. He served in Captain Judah Kreger's squad at Navarro with Orion Moreno, Doctor Henry, Daisy Whitman and Gannon Senior; he was known to often be in conflict with fellow squad-mate Orion over "philosophical" differences; as in, Moreno was ruthless and Johnson had reservations about killing. Though Johnson hated the Enclave and their ideology, he remained with them out of loyalty to his friends and squadmates; nonetheless he often tried to subvert orders and "serve without serving." In contrast with Moreno, Johnson actually agrees with a lot of the NCR's goals and believes them to be the Mojave's best hope for a stable and free future. Some time after the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig, the NCR attacked Navarro and he, the squad, a young Arcade Gannon's mother and Arcade himself fled south into the NCR. They continued to flee east as Enclave personnel trying to integrate into the NCR were being discovered. They eventually ended up in the Mojave Wasteland and went their separate ways. When asked about his nickname, he explains to the Courier that one day when he was surrounded by raiders, he did the first thing that occurred to him: bite into the heart of one of the raiders he had taken down. This shock tactic caused some of the others to flee and bought him enough time to kill the rest. Since then, the name has stuck, his improvisation growing into mystique. He now sits alone in his cave, waiting for death to take him for the sins he had committed while with the Enclave. He also reminisces about his former commander Arch Dornan, saying that "he was the meanest bastard I ever knew." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests For Auld Lang Syne: Cannibal Johnson is one of five Enclave remnants the Courier must recruit. Effects of player's actions * During "For Auld Lang Syne," if the player character encourages the Remnants to aid the Legion during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Johnson will refuse to participate in the attack and will leave the Remnants meeting in disgust. Unlike the similar scenario which occurs with Moreno if the player character encourages the Remnants to side with the NCR, Johnson cannot be convinced through any means to join the attack if the Legion is supported. * In addition to For Auld Lang Syne, Johnson will usually follow the Courier into the Legate's camp when fighting for an independent Vegas or NCR. * Attacking the brahmin in the camp will turn him hostile. * When working for Mr. House and having the Securitrons kill General Oliver and his NCR Rangers, Cannibal Johnson will attack the Courier alongside the Rangers and Oliver. * With a Speech check of 30, Johnson will tell the Courier why he's named "Cannibal Johnson." Other interactions Low Intelligence characters (3 or below) can ask Johnson about "this Reaper guy."Cannibal Johnson: "I've been in the Reaper's shadow for a long time now, and I thought he'd finally showed up to collect. He's just mocking me now." The Courier: "How much money do you owe this Reaper guy? " Cannibal Johnson: "What? I was talking about Death, kid. Guess that one went right over your head, didn't it? Old Sergeant Dornan would've had a field day with you." The Courier is obviously missing that he's talking about death. Inventory * Battle for Hoover Dam only Notes Cannibal's word for the Remnants bunker is "old," which he finds appropriate. Appearances Cannibal Johnson appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes If one continues to talk to him about the Enclave, he will have a dialogue option about a drill sergeant who once caught a soldier without his uniform.Cannibal Johnson: "He was a drill instructor I knew. He was also the meanest bastard I've ever known. Once, he caught this private out of uniform and old Dornan went off on the most ear-blistering rant known to man. It was inspiring." This is a reference to Fallout 2 when the Chosen One travels to Navarro and talks to the drill sergeant there without wearing advanced power armor, Dornan will yell at him for being out of uniform. Gallery Remnants end slide 01.png|Cannibal Johnson in the ending slides Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters de:Cannibal Johnson es:Caníbal Johnson pl:Kanibal Johnson ru:Каннибал Джонсон uk:Канібал Джонсон zh:食人魔約翰森